Talk:Custodian Horror Story/@comment-3041875-20161010210840
I probably enjoyed this more than the last episode, but still have very mixed feelings. Overall, it was again, written excellently. The opening teaser was really great, with the butlers all spilling the dirt on their employers, and I like their frequent meet-ups, the conversations and interactions always appear very natural, with solid dialogue, and their friendships are quite vivid, so you should be congratulated for that, it's possibly the thing I like most about the series so far. On a similar note, all the scenes are of similar size, and it never comes across like you're struggling for dialogue, everything appears pretty natural really, so that's good. However, some of the scenes are just too over the top for my liking, and there's way more characters I don't yet care about than ones I do. Rena - I didn't care for the Rena and Liz opening scene, which is a shame, after I really enjoyed their interaction last episode, but I found that scene to have the oddest dialogue of the episode, with Liz just being way too over the top, much more so than I remember her being last episode; she was also very unpleasant towards Ali later on. I loved, however, the takes of Rena filming his scene, very amusing, and reminded me of when Phoebe tries to invent a backstory for her waitress character when being an extra for Joey's show, but this was actually funnier. Ultimately, though, the story was very self-contained and rather irrelevant in regard to the bigger picture. Josh - Lol that Matthew is also a gay hater in this, and I quite like the religious element of his character. At least him phoning the authorities over Juan meant the story amounted to something, but I'm just very confused by everything in relation to this story, as I was last episode; why Matthew didn’t want sex with Joanna, why Joanna was acting so crazy, why it was okay for Josh to threaten Matthew, and why Matthew couldn’t fire Josh, because of his wife. I'm just very unsure on everything in this whole relationship, don't know what the fundamental story is, what I'm suppose to be feeling about the characters, and don't find any of it enjoyable, it all felt very cartoonish and over the top. Ben - I still find Ali and Joey interesting, probably my favourite story in the show, and Justine and Ben are enjoyable. I loved the scene of Ben comforting Ali, then having the idea to cook for Justine, that was my favourite scene. Lol that Ben has the same story from DS, being tied nude to the post. Overall, these are easy to follow stories, feel very relevant to the actual plot, and are very light. Joe - Joe's story was the one I was most interested by going into the episode, and I enjoyed Ben showing him around, and Joe snooping, then being caught by Joey, lol that he was disappointed over not having deportation as a threat. Overall, I liked this story, and like Joe's interaction with the butlers, but wish he had found out more. Overall, I don’t like that there's not enough mystery reveals, the mystery should be grabbing me more, other than the ending, or a main plot to the episode; the Rena and Josh plots felt too separate and irrelevant, I don't see the point of a lot of stories in relation to the main plot. The comedy also doesn't land a lot of the time for my taste, when it feels you're trying too hard, or too many characters are just being too unpleasant, like Liz this episode, or Joanna and Josh's story, but other times it works great, like Rena's film takes. Like I said earlier though, I'm impressed by how well the interaction of the butlers is handled, the episode really was mostly written excellently, and I have faith that the mystery story will pick up, and that I'll warm to the characters.